moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Razoul
Category:Characters | aliases = | film = | franchise = Aladdin film series | image = | notability = | type = Guard | race = | gender = | base of operations = Agrabah, Middle East | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Aladdin (1992) | final appearance = Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) | actor = Jim Cummings }} Razoul is a fictional guard and a minor recurring character featured in the ''Aladdin'' film series by Walt Disney Productions. He first appeared in the 1992 animated feature film Aladdin where he was voiced by Jim Cummings. He went on to make appearances in the 1994 direct-to-video sequel, The Return of Jafar as well as the 1996 sequel, Aladdin and the King of Thieves. Biography Razoul was the Captain of the Guard under the command of the Sultan of Agrabah. He was characterized by his bulky size, gruff misdemeanor, a black beard and a missing tooth. Razoul and his guards chased after Aladdin after catching his monkey cohort Abu and he stealing a loaf of bread. Razoul and his men chased Aladdin and Abu through the marketplace of Agrabah, unsettling several fenders and merchants along the way including a fire-eater, a yogi laying on a bed of needles, a sheep-herder and a snake charmer. At one point, Abut snatched a scimitar from a sword-swallower and brandished it in a threatening manner. When one of Razoul's men commented that the monkey had a sword, he barked back, "Idiot! We ALL have swords!", and continued the pursuit. Ultimately, Aladdin and Abu were able to evade Razoul and his men by gliding on a carpet (the non-flying kind) from the top of a building to the street below. Razoul and the others could not slow their pace in time and they fell off the roof into a big stinky pile of camel poop at Crazy Hakim's Discount Fertilizer. Aladdin (1992) Some time later, Razoul was ordered to execute the traitorous parrot Iago by the Sultan - an act that he was only too happy to carry out. When the Sultan showed mercy, he told Aladdin that if Iago made one wrong move, he would come after Aladdin. When the Sultan was "murdered", Razoul arrested Aladdin for the murder under Jasmine's orders, not realizing that "Jasmine" was actually the former Grand Vizier Jafar in disguise. Razoul was very pleased to see Aladdin in a cell awaiting execution. That was, until the Genie arrived to save him. Return of Jafar, The (1994) Still later, Razoul arrested the self-styled "King of Thieves", Cassim as well as Iago again for trying to steal The Oracle, but Aladdin arrived to save the day and broke Cassim out. Distracted, Razoul attempted to arrest Aladdin again, but was knocked unconscious by Cassim. Though he tried to have Aladdin charged for this crime, Razoul's request was denied by the Sultan, who chose to overlook the matter, because the Sultan saw that Aladdin broke Cassim out of prison for the sake of love. Razoul was less than pleased by this outcome. In the end Razoul learned to accept Aladdin and was present at the wedding of Aladdin and Princess Jasmine. Razoul even caught the bouquet. Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) Notes & Trivia * * Razoul was named after Disney layout artist, Rasoul Azadani. * Animators who worked on Razoul in Aladdin include Noreen Beasley, Will Huneycutt, Yung Soo Kim, Eric Pigors, David Recinos, Vincent Siracusano, and Phil Young. * Razoul was a recurring character on the Aladdin animated series, which aired for three seasons from 1994 to 1995 on CBS and in syndication. He was voiced by actor Jim Cummings, who also played the character in the films. * Jim Cummings also provided the voice for Farouk - the merchant who catches Princess Jasmine trying to steal an apple in ''Aladdin''. * At one point, the Genie changed Razoul's clothes into that of a 20th Century police uniform, which included a policeman's cap, khaki uniform and tie. Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) See also External Links * Razoul at the Disney Wiki References ---- Category:Disney/Characters Category:Aladdin (1992)/Characters Category:Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996)/Characters Category:Return of Jafar, The (1994)/Characters Category:Jim Cummings Category:Characters with biographies